De Amores y Otras Cosas
by Guby-san
Summary: Serie de oneshots temáticos de Neji e Ino. IV Intersección. Es cuestión de matemáticas, si fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.
1. Neófito

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. De haber sido ese el caso, mis OTPs serían reales.

* * *

**Neófito:**

Persona que se ha adherido recientemente a una causa, una ideología, una colectividad, un partido político, etc.

* * *

A la edad de doce años, a Neji le quedó muy claro que la única manera de explotar su potencial sería entrar al escuadrón más elite de Konoha, ANBU. Él tenía todas las características, además de ser un prodigio nato, Jounin a temprana edad, y ser dueño de un excelente Kekkei Genkai, para ser un miembro ejemplar y necesario para dicha organización.

El entrenamiento fue arduo, estresante y muy deshumanizante, pero todo aquello pareció no afectarle en lo más absoluto. Neji era un Hyuga, y como tal, había sido criado con la ideología que ignoraba, o quizás rechazaba, todo sentimiento o cosa ilógica. Quizás por aquella razón resultaba pasar como un "cubo de hielo", "un frío bastardo" o quizás como "un malagradecido con una varilla metida por el trasero". Todos los apodos creados, gratuitamente, por una rubia de ojos azules que parecía ser ángel pero actuaba más como una femme fatale.

Eran cosas del destino que ella tuviera los mismos objetivos.

También fueron cosas del destino, o gajes del oficio, de que ambos hubieran clasificado para el Escuadrón de Espionaje. Peor aún, que fuesen seleccionados como pareja para sobrellevar misiones de alto rango de tiempo casi indeterminado.

Él ojiperla era su jefe. Ella la subordinada que amaba llevarle la contraria. Eran una pareja hecha por el destino.

Su relación con ella comenzó muy complicada. Cuando se conocieron se odiaron, cuando se veían ni se hablaban, y cuando trabajaban juntos discutían.

Fue en una de sus tantas misiones juntos, en algún lugar de Suna, durante una discusión acerca de técnicas de seducción que terminaron besándose ferozmente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Yamanaka? — detuvo el beso.

— Disculpa Hyuga pero en ningún momento percaté tu descontento al besarme, — respondió la chica separada de los labios del Hyuga por milímetros — Si me dices que no te gustó, no lo hago jamás.

— Yamanaka eres un enigma.

— ¿Eso crees? Porque creo que hago mi interés hacia ti demasiado obvio, — juntó sus labios con los del Hyuga quien decidió dejarse llevar acercándola más a su cuerpo y levantándola para aliviar la diferencia de estatura.

Aquello era obviamente una cosa de impulsos. Pero aquellos impulsos que se desean más con el paso del tiempo.

Ese fue el comienzo de una rara relación. Ellos no eran novios (aquello lo había recalcado la rubia con gran énfasis ya que se negaba a tener una relación hasta que el Hyuga se lo preguntara como era debido). Neji resultó ser un hombre muy celoso y regalaba miradas asesinas a todo aquel que pretendiera a Ino. Por otro lado, a Ino le encantaba las muestras de cariño que alejaban a la población femenina del prodigio y porque simplemente le gustaba andar de la mano con Neji.

Aunque no eran novios, el resto de la población de Konoha tenía otra opinión. Especialmente cuando Neji casi incapacita a Kiba después de regalarle flores a Ino para el día de San Valentín...

La relación inusual fue apropiadamente establecida una noche de tantas cuando Neji decidió quedarse en el apartamento de su compañera.

— Ya que nunca lo quieres decir yo lo voy a decir, — comenzó la chica.

— Dime.

— Me gustas. — dijo la rubia desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojado.

— Ya sé — le sonrío arrogantemente.

— Eres un idiota Hyuga, — levantó la voz mientras se acomodó en la cama para darle la espalda al ojiperla.

Él solo la juntó a su pecho y le dio un beso en la cien.

— A mí también me gustas Yamanaka, — le suspiró al oído.

— Eres un invivible Hyuga... — dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para darle un beso como era debido.

Quizás el Hyuga jamás consideró la posibilidad de que los sentimientos fueran reales. Pero eso fue antes de conocerla, antes de reaccionar ilógicamente ante todo aquello que ella representaba. Y mientras alababa su cuerpo con todo el cuidado merecido, quizás él admita que está en la merced de esa mujer.

Ya no se odian, y lo cuestión es que ellos nunca se odiaron.

Quizás, ahora sí piensa que los sentimientos existen.

* * *

_Este será el comienzo de una serie de oneshots que serán escritos de manera irregular (aunque ya tengo los dos próximos). Veremos que tal va. También quiero decir que tengo muchisimo tiempo de no escribir en español y creo que ya era hora. _

_Por favor dejen reviews, yo dependo de eso jaja, y quizás alguna sugerencia de un tema. _

_Adiós_


	2. Deshojando Margaritas

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. De haber sido ese el caso, mis OTPs serían reales.

* * *

Deshojando margaritas

Eran formalidades antiguas, según las cabezas de los clanes, el visitarse de vez en cuando para demostrar que cualquier acto de animosidad existía nada más en el pasado. Aquellas reuniones, como se les referían, eran simplemente una distracción. La enemistad si existía y se escondía en un velo horriblemente fino.

Aunque todos los clanes estaban en el mismo salón, localización siempre variando, estaban divididos en mesas. Solo las cabezas de los clanes se sentaban juntas pero se ignoraban prácticamente la noche entera.

Aquello no era algo obligado, pero era costumbre tradicional.

Era simple.

Su existencia ya era desgraciada de por sí, y estas reuniones a las cuales era forzado ir, no ayudaban mucho. Desperdiciaban el tiempo y lo aburrían a más no poder.

Pero todo aquello cambio cuando la familia Yamanaka tuvieron a una niñita como primogénita, y la comenzaron a llevar a aquellas reuniones a sus diez años. Ella era un botón de flor, un sol. Una persona diferente en la triste existencia de todos aquellos en el salón. Ella era bella.

Todo hubiera sido genial. _Todo_, si entre aquellos dos individuos no existiese aquella atracción.

Desde pequeños habían encontrado cierto nivel de rivalidad. Él, un año mayor que ella, había sido el prodigio de su grado. Ella obtuvo las mejores notas en el suyo porque quería algo con que alardear. En las reuniones mensuales, se dirigían miradas llenas de frustración. Había algo ahí, pero quizás ambos no eran tan maduros para saber exactamente qué era y decidieron por lo más simple, '_no me caes bien_.'

Años más tarde, cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había vuelto más grande que él en la vida de Ino, aquello le molestó tanto. Fue ahí donde aquella amistad de rivales se fue deteriorando. Eran celos, él lo sabía. Pero ella confundió su comportamiento y pensó de que él la odiaba, que ya no tenía tiempo de jugar con una niña. Y se aislaron, uno del otro, y mientras Ino emanaba ese amor que tenía por todos, él se retraía de la sociedad y sufría silenciosamente por sus problemas familiares.

El colmo fue aquel día cuando ella coqueteó con él en su examen para subir de rango ninja. Claramente, ella fue ignorada por el ojiperla… Él solo pensó en que diablos pensaba la rubia después de ignorarle por tanto tiempo. Por eso la ignoró. Ella era el ejemplar de drama y él no necesitaba ningún tipo de drama en su vida.

Pero en algún momento, cuando la pubertad llegó arrasando todo a su paso, habían sueños que dejaban incómodo al ojiperla. Sueños donde se apropiaba de sus besos y la dejaba atónita. Sueños donde existían solamente ellos dos en el mundo... Y habían otros tipos de sueños que lo hacían levantarse en medio de la noche, y rezar por el perdón de una divinidad.

Un día cuando ya tenían sus rangos de jounin, en una de aquellas reuniones en la propiedad Hyuga, la encontró en uno de los jardines. Ella se miraba preciosa, con su cola de caballo y el kimono ajustándose en los lugares apropiados. Ella lo sintió llegar y lo saludó con una mirada llena de desprecio.

Porque ella llegó a quererlo en algún momento de su vida y la herida del desprecio quedó muy fresca para dejar cicatrices. Él la apartó y nadie,_ nadie_, apartaba a una Yamanaka.

Tuvieron una pelea verbal, comenzada por la rubia. Donde dos personas diferentes pero inteligentes lanzaban argumentos al aire llenos de palabras soeces, indirectas y sarcasmos. Menos mal que aquello fue en el jardín más recóndito de la tierra de los Hyugas. Aquello fue un caos.

Luego de todo aquello, la frustración que se había estado acumulando por años, los hizo que tuvieran su primer beso.

Y ella lo abrazó, porque no quería separase de él y dejar que se convirtiera en el 'idiota insensible' que era. Él también la abrazó a ella, porque él sí sabía que eso era lo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Desde aquel día, sus ojos buscaban a los de ella. Ella buscaba cualquier roce, el más mínimo, con él.

Y era un rondo interminable porque era menester permanecer alejados.

Porque él y ella eran de clanes distintos. Él un Hyuga con ojos de perla y ella la futura cabeza del clan Yamanaka con ojos azules.

Hubiese sido más fácil, ideal acaso, haberse atraído de cualquier otra mujer en el mundo entero, pero la única mujer a quien él deseaba, era quizás la única mujer que no podía tener.

Después de un tiempo, dejo de ser una simple atracción, y fue estúpido el momento que se dejó llevar cayendo rendido a sus besos. Cada reunión más corta que la otra, cada encuentro más planeado que el anterior. Era una paranoia eterna. Tenían que ser cuidadosos en todo momento, pero las escapadas durante las reuniones mensuales ya no eran suficiente.

Y cayó en cuenta que aquel prodigio la amaba, y mientras él preguntaba a cada una de las malditas flores que deshojaba si sus sentimientos eran mutuos, caía más a consideración de que lo que quiere y lo que de verdad es jamás serán lo mismo.

Era ese tipo de amor. Aquel que quemaba todo a su paso y que se conforma con cercanía que realmente nunca sería suficiente.

Aquellas noches que se dejaban llevar eran una dulce tortura para él. La vida le sacaba en cara de que esto, lo que sea que es, es lo más cerca que estará a la felicidad.

Neji sabe que no es el único. Pero ellos jamás tocan el tema juntos. Eso era una mina de tiempo que no quería explotar. Vivirían el momento, ignorando la complejidad de la situación. Ellos agotarían cualquier excusa para no pertenecer a nadie más pero a ellos mismos.

La realidad de su situación le golpea fuerte un día cuando Ino va a una misión y no se aparece al fin de su plazo. Él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios pero exactamente ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? No eran declarados una pareja, y no podía exactamente demandarle información a la Hokage. Sus respectivos clanes se darían cuenta de tal información tan fuera de lugar. Ellos no eran estúpidos. La ausencia de Ino hizo que su mente divagara en lugares oscuros, en recuerdos reprimidos y en imaginación furtiva. Todo lo que él pide es que regrese, que se aparezca con su bello plumaje y su bulliciosa voz y que le diga que es un estúpido. Que le diga que siempre ha estado dispuesta a estar con él y al carajo los clanes, al carajo sus prometidos y al carajo con el amor secreto.

Y Neji deshoja margaritas.

_Regresa, no regresa._

_Me quiere, no me quiere._

_Está dispuesta, no lo está._

Y duerme soñando su presencia a su lado. Su labios suspirando palabras de amor. Sus miradas llenas de celos cuando le habla a las mujeres. Sus encuentros apasionados donde sus cuerpos se unen y él se siente seguro.

Al día siguiente se levanta con las noticias que ella está a salvo. Que el retraso fue producto de un contrincante y un día de descanso de la rubia. Cuando la fueron a buscar estaba a más de la mitad del camino hacia Konoha. Neji es finalmente capaz de respirar mejor. Su corazón ya está calmado.

Por la noche, él va a su apartamento y la mira recién saliendo de la ducha. Ella le sonríe y él le sonríe. Jura que jamás en su vida ha visto algo tan bello. Se acerca a ella con lentitud y la abraza. Neji aspira al olor de flores que ella a impregnado con el paso del tiempo.

Ella lo lleva a su cuarto, y toman su tiempo en darse caricias y profesar el amor que se tienen. Ambos se necesitan, y es necesidad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

–Te amo – le suspiró al oído.

–Yo también te amo Neji.

Supone entonces que ha deshojado todo las margaritas en existencia, y las flores le han dicho buenos resultados.

Regresó.

Sí lo ama.

Está dispuesta.

* * *

Es más largo de lo que planeaba. En mi plan original iba a ponerlo la semana pasada pero tuve problemas con dos párrafos (Y tenía que escribir 150 palabras en el anuario y tuve el bloqueo más grande en mi vida). Bueno... al menos tiene final feliz... más o menos jajaja.

Bueno, ya estoy escribiendo los otros y espero subirlos pronto! Gracias por los reviews que recibí y espero que, si no es mucho pedir me den unos cuantos más jajaja.

Adiós.


	3. Insomnio

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. De haber sido ese el caso, mis OTPs serían reales.

* * *

**Insomnio**

_Se dice que la mayoría de los ninjas en Konoha sufren de insomnios intrínsecos de corta duración._

* * *

Cuando era una adolescente le había llegado a los oídos el rumor de que al prodigio del clan Hyuga se le veía rondar por las calles a oscuras horas de la noche.

A la rubia le pareció muy inusual aquello, y en ese momento un poco ridículo, ya que el sueño era claramente importante y las primeras clases que tomaron para ser ninjas enfatizaban la necesidad de dormir.

El sueño, después de todo, engaña en los peores momentos, te vuelve descuidado y nubla el razonamiento.

La rubia no le puso atención porque francamente ni conocía al prodigio. Sasuke era más importante (o más bien el horrible deseo de venganza contra la frentona), y después de todo lo que había escuchado pudo haber sido inventado por adolescentes con hormonas desenfrenadas que claramente carecían de algo mejor que hacer.

Pero claro, irónicamente, las cosas a las cuales no se les pone mucha atención, llegan a convertirse en problemas propios.

Aquel prodigio después de todo levemente le interesaba. Claro que solamente en el ámbito personal... Al menos eso era lo que se decía...

— Yamanaka-san, tiene un paciente en el consultorio con ordenes de la Hokage para hacerle los chequeos rudimentarios, — dijo Iori Nozaki la nueva enfermera del hospital.

— Ya me encargo, muchas gracias Nozaki-san, – dijo al tomar el expediente de los manos de la joven sin experiencia para dirigirse al consultorio del cual estaba a cargo ese día.

Con su aire de mujer, ella caminó como toda una modelo desfilando en pasillos llenos de gente enferma y ninjas heridos. Quienes, de alguna manera u otra agradecían la pequeña distracción de la afrodita rubia.

Al encontrarse frente a su consultorio abrió la puerta y entró.

— Buenos días, Hyuga.

Él hombre enfrente de ella no dijo nada pero sí mostró la aceptación de la presencia de la rubia.

— El expediente dice que vienes a un chequeo rudimentario y a una consulta de tus horarios de sueño, – comenzó la mujer mostrando el mismo nivel de indiferencia, – Ya sabes como son estas cosas por favor ponte la bata y terminemos con esto.

— ¿Apurados? — dijo el chico levantando una ceja.

— ¿Contigo? Siempre, — ignoró el gesto.

Era muy cierto que entre ellos dos nunca pudo nacer una relación amistosa. Sus personalidades eran el completamente opuestas. Todo lo que a ella le gustaba, él odiaba. El silencio que él deseaba, ella lo interrumpía. Francamente a ninguno de los dos les gustaba estar con su respectivo "polo opuesto".

— A tu cara no le luce tu personalidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy bonita? – levantó su rostro para mirar al prodigio.

— ¿Admites que tu personalidad es molesta?

— Púdrete.— frunció el ceño — Eres un invivible.

Lentamente ella le hizo el chequeo físico. Tocó su pecho para revisar las palpitaciones de su corazón, sus pulmones, todo… Claramente no podía dejar de pensar que desperdicio de hombre era Neji, pero siendo más inteligente ella no dejó a su cara mostrar su atracción a su físico masculino.

— Aparte de las cicatrices mal tratadas, todo esta bien,— comenzó— ¿Así que sufres de insomnio?

— Esta escrito… Solo recétame las pastillas para dormir.

— De ninguna manera Hyuga. Es una muy mala idea dejarte ser dependiente a unas pastillas… — se detuvo por un segundo – Especialmente ya que eres un jefe de escuadrón ANBU.

Si los hermosos ojos del prodigio pudiesen matar, la rubia ya estuviera muerta.

— Muchos sufren de insomnio.

— Y no lo niego, simplemente es mi opinión médica. Recomiendo que revalúes tu horario de todos los días, convierte tu habitación en un lugar más confortable para el descanso… Vuélvelo más íntimo... Descansa más... Duerme cuando sea que te sientas cansado...

— ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

— Uno de mis pacientes que sufría de episodios de insomnio comentó que la compañía ayudó mucho… — le sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Pretendes que comparta mi cama contigo? – le retó el ojiperla.

Instantáneamente la joven dejo de escribir la evaluación del Adonis. Su cara se sonrojó tanto que el hombre en frente de ella pudo observar el cambio.

— Eres un idi…—

— No es mala idea, — interrumpió Neji con una sonrisa genuina.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Hyuga!

Lo que hizo el prodigio la dejó atónita. Él se levantó de su lugar, se puso su ropa en frente de ella. Cuando ya estaba listo levantó la barbilla de la rubia y le dio un beso casto.

— Lo pienso. Puedes comprobarlo, — se lo suspiró al oído — Te veré luego _Ino._

La rubia quedo anonada con un beso, un simple beso. Él prodigio la había dejado en otro universo, de tal manera que ni siquiera se percató que él la llamó por su nombre y menos de las insinuaciones que le dio.

Y sí, esas son las ironías de la vida. Como decían las ancianas que se presentaban casi todos los días a la floristería: "Del amor al odio hay un paso."

Ella ya había dado el paso, y todo por el insomnio del prodigio.

Pero bien, ya que importaba. Si se arriesgaría por él, que más da…de paso y le ayuda a dormir bien por una buena vez.

* * *

_Lo siento que me tarde tanto en poner esta online. _

_He estado trabajando en cosas del colegio y eso es lo que debería de estar haciendo hahaha. _

_Espero que les haya gustado! Porfa me avisan! Hasta la próxima_


	4. Intersección AU

_Lo mismo de siempre. No me pertenecen los personajes, solamente el universo en donde no sufren muertes y parejas que no apruebo. Jaja. _

* * *

**Intersección **

"Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos." Cortázar

* * *

"_Él un prodigio de veinticinco años, y ella una belleza de veintitrés. _

_Ellos nunca se habían determinado cuando estaban en la aldea._

_Matemáticamente hablando, sus caminos no eran paralelos, por tanto, en algún momento, sus vidas tenían que intersectar. Era una regla establecida. Entonces, era lógico suponer que en algún momento ellos se encontrarían y tendrían el final feliz que Perrault olvido escribir en sus libros de fantasía._

_La pregunta era ¿Cuándo?_

_En una aldea tan pequeña era teóricamente imposible que ellos nunca se encontraran, pero desde sus exámenes, desde la guerra, desde la apreciación tácita y las miradas furtivas a metros de distancia, ninguno de los dos hizo algo. Era como si el punto de intersección estuviera claro en el axis, pero las ecuaciones constantemente cambiaban de signo y valor que causaban un giro inesperado, un movimiento brusco. _

_Y no era él o ella. Eran los dos. _

_Uno por orgullo; el otro, inseguridad. Quizás, una mezcla de ambos factores. _

_En esa vida, al menos, ninguno de los dos hizo algo. El universo les había predispuesto que eran el uno para el otro, pero pasaron años, pasaron romances breves, y les pasó la vida. _

_Sí, les paso el mundo, y la intersección nunca llegó._

_Al menos no en esa vida o en ese mundo. Quizás necesitaban unos cuantos infinitos más..."_

* * *

El cafetín no estaba lleno ya que faltaban unas cuantas horas para el momento más ajetreado del día. Su café negro sin azúcar reposaba inmóvil al alcance de su mano derecha desprendiendo el vapor a causa de su temperatura. Neji estaba sentado en sus esquina preferida viendo a la rubia examinar cuidadosamente el último manuscrito que había creado.

— Realmente no puedo entender porque a las mujeres les gusta este tipo de novelas.

— Claramente, tu gusto no está refinado o no sabes nada del amor… — le contestó el ojiperla mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

— O quizás sé mucho del amor y simplemente no lo veo así… — refunfuño ella claramente molesta por la opinión del Hyuga.

— ¿Y cuál amor? Tú nunca tienes tiempo para esas cosas — la miró genuinamente interesado por la respuesta.

— ¿Y tú? — le preguntó. En aquel instante, ella dejó de leer su manuscrito para poder escuchar su respuesta, claramente interesada en cualquier demostración romántica del joven adulto.

Neji dejó su café reposar en la mesa, y por unos momentos se quedó callado. Realmente había muchas respuestas que podía darle a la rubia, pero no sabía cual era la correcta. No dijo nada.

— Honestamente, no tienes nada que decir. Ya que la razón por la cual no tengo amoríos es porque siempre tienes material que debo editar. Consecuentemente, lo único que pasas haciendo es escribiendo,— continúo la rubia frunciéndole el ceño.

'_Eso y pensar en ti.'_ Pensó él.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, y el cafetín comenzaba a tener más movimiento. La gente entraba, ordenaba café y se iba. A pesar del ajetreo, la atmósfera seguía tranquila y callada. En ese lugar, ella continúo la lectura del manuscrito haciendo unos cuantos comentarios y tachando cosas con un lapicero rojo. Él solo la observaba callado con otro refill de café negro en mano, pensando en como llegó su vida a ese momento.

Él no pensaba dedicarse a la escritura. Al principio solo fue algo para pasar el tiempo. Uno no estudia física, obtiene un doctorado para después vivir de la incertidumbre de ser escritor de romance. Su primer libro simplemente se basó en las experiencias ajenas de su mejor amigo, que a pesar de su apariencia y su personalidad, logró conquistar a la mujer que siempre quiso. (Francamente, él lo llamó un golpe de suerte exaltado con su gran insistencia.)

Después del valor literario de su obra y su posibilidad de éxito, lo llamaron a las oficinas para explicarle los término de la imprenta (y también para conocer el escritor del romance, entonces cayeron cuando se dieron cuenta que era un hombre guapo y joven).

Ahí fue donde conoció a Ino Yamanaka, una editora y traductora... La rubia sentada en frente de él con su cabello en cola de cabello, sus labios rosados y sus ojos azules. Fue amor a primera vista, y ahora ella era su musa. Fue un golpe de suerte que ella le fuera asignada.

Él escribía por ella. Y cada episodio romántico en sus libros eran deseos de su subconsciente.

Eventualmente, ellos se volvieron amigos o algo así. Ellos tenían personalidades bien opuestas, pero por alguna razón siempre se jugaban bromas y ella siempre coqueteaba con él. Lo cual no era malo, pero tampoco era bueno.

No obstante, el status quo comenzó a frustrarlo mucho.

— Sabes no sé, pero… — interrumpió la rubia. — …Es que, me parece muy personal este libro. No me digas que algo así te está pasando.

— No exactamente, — siguió tomando su café.

— ¿Exactamente? Dime, — cerró el manuscrito.

— ¿Y si te digo que estoy enamorado? — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— No te creería, pero te seguiría la corriente y preguntaría ¿Por qué no te ha hecho caso la chica si eres un Adonis sin igual? — la insinuación de un interés romántico no le gustó mucho a la rubia, pero …

— Te contestaría que no lo sé. O no le gusto, o es densa.

— No puede ser la primera. Lo único malo contigo es que no sabes decir nada directo. — contestó algo aliviada porque no le correspondieran al ojiperla.

— Entonces Yamanaka tú dime.

— ¿Qué Hyuga? — le dio un sorbo a su té helado.

— ¿Eres densa?

A ella le tomó una fracción de un segundo poder captar la indirecta de Neji. En esa fracción del segundo, se le olvidó respirar, casi se ahoga con el té que corría por su esófago y su cara cambio color a un rojizo alarmante. ¿_Fue una confesión de amor?… Dios. _

El Hyuga ya estaba resignado, así que terminó su tasa de café sin mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento.

— A mí me gustan que me digan las cosas de una manera directa.

— Entonces eres densa.

— Es decir, — aclaró su garganta — Hipotéticamente hablando, si fuera densa creo que me gustaría que me dijeran las cosas directamente.

— Ya veo.

— Sabes Hyuga si esto es una broma, eres un idiota, con eso no se jue-

— ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar? Extraoficial claro, — le sonrío con mucho cariño mientras puso su mano sobre la de la rubia.

— Mañana a las siete. — se sonrojó aun más entrelazando su mano con la de él. — Más vale que me sorprendas. De esto depende tu vida amorosa Hyuga.

— _Ino, _no me hagas decir algo romántico que suficiente tienes con mis libros.

* * *

"_Pero se encontraron en el infinito más próximo. Porque ya lo dictaba el destino._

_Y aunque las matemáticas sobrevivieran con el hecho de ser exactas y pacientes. La variante humana carece del fenómeno llamando paciencia. _

_¿Qué daría él por besar aquellos labios?_

_¿Qué daría él por levantarse todos los días con su cuerpo moldeado al suyo?_

_Ya, pronto y presto._

_Y ella pensaba lo mismo. Ella no se lo diría. Era densa._

_Pero en la vida todos los plazos llegan y l__a prórroga de la distancia ya había terminado. Matemáticamente hablando, eso significaba que habían llegado al punto de intersección._

_Nada paralelo, y nada de cada quien por su lado._

_Y desde entonces ambos se convirtieron en uno. "_

Para, ella …

Con amor.

– Firmó el Hyuga.

* * *

_Lamento mucho poner esto un poco tarde. Este mes ha estado lleno de frustración y estaba apunto de escribir algo inspirando en mi mal humor y el incremento exponencial de mi existencialismo y después dije no. _

_Ni yo misma quiero leer eso y mucho menos releerlo mil veces para revisar por errores ortográficos. JAJA _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y porfa déjenme reviews que de ese depende mi cerebro creador. _

_Hay una relación directa entre la cantidad de reviews que recibo y la rapidez con la que escribo un nuevo oneshot. (Estas cosas de matemáticas, las quiero tirar por la borda) jaja. _

_Me dicen si les gustó. _

_Se les quiere! _


End file.
